memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
T-70 fighter
|affiliation=Federation, Starfleet, Starfleet fighter Corps |namedcrew= |captains= }} The T-70 fighter was a type of fighter used by the Federation. Faster and more complex than the former T-65B and F-302, the T-70 featured advanced weaponry and proved more versatile, and was essential in both dogfights and capital-ship scale combat operations. Appropriated S-foils designs allowed a greater range of fire, while four phaser cannons offered single, dual, and quad firing modes. A built in dual photon torpedo launcher with quick-change magazines permitted the utilization of alternative armaments. The T-70 became the frontline fighter of the Federation in its fight against the Der'kal Empire in the 2380s. Characteristics The T-70 fighter was a cruciform fighter measuring 12.48 meters in length with a maximum capacity of a single pilot and bottom-loaded astromech droid, which fit into a socket that could be variably configured for different models. If needed, the droid could fly the starfighter without the aid of a pilot, and could even do so remotely. The vessel's targeting computer, flight controls and other essential piloting instruments were located inside an armored cockpit module, under which a removable liquid-cooled flight computer further aided the pilot in ship-based operations. Access panels for computer access and storage existed inside the 'nose' of the vessel, along with an auxiliary generator and storage area typically used for stashing survival gear. A small sensor window marked the location of the ship's primary sensor array at the very tip of the nosecone, located behind an emergency beacon. Behind the pilot, a built-in life support system allowed the occupant to breathe in an oxygenated atmosphere. Four 5L5 fusial thrust Split-engines allowed the ship its noteworthy atmospheric and realspace maneuverability largely in part to the presence of calibrated retro thrusters with built-in electromagnetic gyros; a result of advances in miniaturization. A centrifugal reactant fusion and ionization chamber and reactant injector aided the ship's mechanical processes, along with a turbo impeller within the ship's four engines which allowed the ship to quickly attain high speeds. Coolant feeds helped keep the temperature of the engines to a tolerable level, while the ship's S-foils also helped to shed waste heat. Four retro thrusters were placed in the ship's 'forward' position, directly mirroring the 5L5 fusial thrust engines in the rear, along with ion accelerators. A single acceleration compensator was located underneath the front-section of the cockpit, and a single hyperdrive was located between the ship's engines, allowing the vessel entrance into the pan-dimensional fabric of hyperspace. The T-70 featured a variety of offensive and defensive capabilities, the most prevalent being the presence of four wing-mounted phaser cannons. In a single wing, power couplings allowed an electrical current to power laser canon charge cells to accumulate enough energy for a phaser bolt. From there, a generator would convert the energy-rich gas into a phaser beam, with an installed static discharge coupling located behind the generator and a generator heat sink placed around the device. The beam would then travel down the 'barrel,' entering a plasma combination injector from where it would enter a cooling sleeve and would be focused through a long phaser blast condensing channel, from where a converter at the end of the 'barrel' would fire a fully-charged energy blast. The long barrel would additionally help increase the stability and range of the energy bolt. Furthermore, a single externally mounted half-circle magnetic flashback suppressor helped protect the 'barrel' from feedback damage. To improve the phaser cannons field of fire, an integrated S-foil system would allow the craft to enter two distinct flying profiles; one, a 'cruise mode' where all four wings would be retracted, and an 'attack mode,' where all four wings would scissor open, giving the T-70 fighter both its signature shape and name. An S-foil actuator located in the rear of the ship next to the hyperdrive would help control S-foil mounted maneuvering repulsors and S-foil rear repulsor arrays within the T-70's wings. The T-70 also featured the ability to fire physical ordinance in the shape of a standard configuration of eight photon torpedoes owing to the presence of a quick-change magazine; which allowed the pilot to swap their torpedoes with other payloads. A photon torpedo firing rack held such ordinance underneath the armored cockpit, where the spent torpedo casings would also be stored alongside the live ammunition. The Federation included provisions for a rotating underslung phaser cannon, which could offer greater rearward defense than a deflector shield generator alone. This shield generator was mounted in the rear of the vessel opposite the hyperdrive, and helped protect the ship from both superficial and severe weapons damage. Sensor-scattering ferrosphere paint also aided the ship in avoiding enemy detection. T-70 fighters are maneuverable enough to engage TIE fighters in dogfights, yet powerful enough to take down capital ships. History ]] The T-70 fighter was a model of fighter based off of the classic T-65B fighter developed for the Federation. Taking advantage of new advances in miniaturization and providing a more heavily armored fighter, the T-70 would see mass production for use in the Federation. The Federation continued production of the craft for many years after. Poe Dameron would become famous for his own T-70 fighter codenamed Black One from which he led both Blue and Red Squadrons from the Federation base on D'Qar. Typhuss James Kira would become famous for his own T-70 fighter codenamed Delta One from which he helped Poe during battles. The fighters would also see the destruction of Starkiller Base in the Battle of Starkiller Base. Compared to the Der'kal Empire TIE fighters, the T-70s were more complex, but also more versatile and able to fight both fighters and capital ships. Category:Starfleet fighter classes Category:Fighter classes